Time Turner
by PotterGirl12
Summary: What happens when you go back in time twenty-three years, and before you can return to your own time you fall in love? Trouble, that's for sure. Mild sexual suggestions and language. OW/OC
1. Prologue

**Summary: What happens when you go back in time twenty-three years, and before you can return to your own time you fall in love? Trouble, that's for sure.**

* * *

Chapter One

"Michael, I really don't think we should be in here," Mia O'Connor called out to her trouble-making boyfriend.

"Oh, c'mon Mia. Your mum's the Minister of Magic for crying out loud. That gives you full right to be in here," Michael Loveless, a tall blond boy called back to his skeptical girlfriend.

"Michael, seriously. We really should get out of here," Mia said, looking around to make sure no one was around to catch the two.

If Mia were to break something or injure someone it would all lead back to her mother, giving her a bad name in the Wizarding World. Mia's mum, Vivian O'Connor, was the Minister of Magic. She had only been elected two years ago, and many people were still weary of her, since she had married a muggle man years earlier and produced a child. That was where Mia came into the story.

"Michael?" Mia called out once she had lost sight of the boy. "Where are you?" Mia continued to walk down the center of the aisles, looking at all of the artifacts that they held; time turners, divination orbs, old scrolls, and many other things she had learned about in Hogwarts in her five and a half years there. "C'mon, Michael! This isn't- Ah!"

"Gotcha," Michael whispered into her ear, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek as he pushed her up against a row of shelves. When her back hit the wood she could hear glass fall past her head and break at her feet.

"Michael! Look what you did! Mum is going to be furious," Mia huffed. She heard Michael struggle to get words out before looking him straight in the eye. "What?"

Michael pointed down, and Mia's eye followed his gaze to her feet. Around her sand was beginning to swirl up her legs from the broken time turners. Mia looked back up at Michael, reaching for his hand, but it was too late. It seemed as though she was fading away from her world with every second that passed by, and Michael was just staring at her, doing nothing to help her.

"Do something, Michael!" she screamed at him.

Michael continued to stare at her for what seemed like forever, until finally, he turned his back and began running all while screaming, "Help! Minister, help! Anyone! Vivian!"

Mia tried to hold onto her own world for as long as she could, just glimpsing her mother running towards her with many other ministry workers. She waved a small goodbye as a tear slid down her face, knowing that she would never see any of her family or friends again.

"Mia!" her mother called, just as her world disappeared completely. As Mia's head spun her mother's words rang in her ears, like they were stuck on repeat. It drove Mia insane, making her beg for mercy, mercy that she wouldn't get until she felt a solid floor underneath her.

"Oh my," she heard an old, wise voice say. Mia looked up from her spot on the ground to see that she was in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, only it was oddly different. "What's your name, dear?" the voice asked. She looked for the owner of the voice, and she found herself staring into the eyes of a man she had only seen in pictures.

"Uh, Mia, sir," she responded after being shaken from her awestruck state. "Mia O'Connor."  
"Well, Miss O'Connor, what brings you to my office?" he asked, his blue eyes staring right into her soul.  
"Um, sir, if you don't mind me asking, what year is it?" she asked, avoiding his gaze as she picked herself up from the floor.

She brushed her pants off as he answered, "Nineteen-ninety-four. Why do you ask?" She abruptly stopped brushing her pants off and stared up at the old man with wide eyes.

"Sir, I think I have a problem," she said with no emotion in her voice, nor eyes. The only emotion she held at that moment was deep down inside of her being. She wanted to bear no evidence of her fear of the situation. She was raised to be brave and always look on the bright side.

"What would that be, dear?" the old man asked her with complete curiosity.

"I think I just went back in time twenty-three years." This time her emotions were too much for her to handle. Tears began to spill over the rim of her eyes and she held her hands to her face, to embarrassed to show that she was breaking inside.

"I see," the man began. "That is a problem."

"What do I do?" Mia cried. "Even in my time they still don't know how to reverse a time turner. No one has ever gone ahead in time! Only back!" She dropped to her knees and cried into her hands. It was too much. Mia just wanted to be home in her bed, cuddled up in her blanket with a good book or the latest gossip magazine.

"It's okay, my dear," he comforted her. "Fawkes, please retrieve Minerva and Remus for me." Mia lifted her gaze, and even through her tears she could see the fiery-looking bird take off in flight, disappearing down the staircase that she had become all too familiar with in her time.

The old man took her hand and led her to a chair in front of his desk where Mia took a seat. It was much improvement to the dusty floor she had been sitting on before.

"Miss O'Connor, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts," he informed her. That was the name! The entire time that Mia had been in the office she had yet to put a name to the face, and now it seemed very familiar to her.

In her time Mia had learned about Professor Dumbledore, and she felt remorseful for the old man. Being from the future wasn't as fun as some muggles would think and joke about. Knowing everyone's paths in life, when and how they would die, and what was to become of her beloved school made her frightful.

"Albus, what in the name of Merlin has you waking us up at such a God awf-" Mia turned around to face the woman that was ranting about being woken up, but the moment she saw Mia her words stopped flying out of her mouth.

"Professor, who is this? Do we have a transfer student?" a middle aged man with sandy hair asked.  
"Remus, Minerva, I'd like you to meet Mia O'Connor. It seems as though we have ourselves a victim of a time turner," Dumbledore explained. Both professors looked at Mia with sorry expressions, but Mia ignored them. "We must figure out what to do with her."

"Well, until we can figure something out she should continue her schooling. It's very important that she do so, Albus," the one called Minerva argued.

"But won't some students get suspicious?" the other, Remus, asked.

"Nonsense," the woman replied. She advanced towards Mia, stopping just a foot in front of her. "Mia, can you tell us about yourself, please?"

Mia nodded her head and began, telling them every important detail of her life in her own time. "I was sorted into Gryffindor as a first year, that crazy hat said that I had many redeeming qualities but my bravery stood out." The man chuckled when she called the sorting hat "crazy hat", earning himself a slap on the shoulder from the woman. Mia smiled for the first time since the incident and continued, "I was in the middle of my sixth year when the incident happened."

"Where did it happen?" the man asked.

"At the ministry. My mother was the Minister of Magic at the time." Mia looked up at them with a conflicted expression hidden in the blue depths of them. "Um, what is the date? It was New Year's Eve in my time," Mia told them.

"It's just passed midnight, making it New Year's day," the woman informed her. So the time turner took her back exactly twenty-three years? Odd.

"Remus, do you agree with Minerva that Mia should continue her schooling until we can return her to her time? I think we could attempt it, but who knows what will change with her here," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

The man, Remus, sighed, obviously a battle raging within his mind. "I think we could try it, but she'll need to hide her identity. If people know her true identity it may change the future."

"She can take my last name. If anyone asks she is my granddaughter," the woman said.

"What about her reason for suddenly coming to Hogwarts," the man challenged.

"She simply attended Beauxbatons until coming to live with me," the woman replied to him defiantly. It was obvious to Mia that she would win the battle between the two.

"Mia." This time it was Professor Dumbledore who spoke up. "I'd like to introduce you to two of Hogwarts' professors, Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin. Professor McGonagall teaches Transfiguration at the school, and Professor Lupin teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. As you just heard, you're not Mia O'Connor during your time here. You're Mia McGonagall. We will keep you in Gryffindor just like in your own time, but you need to treat everyone as if you don't know what their future holds. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," she replied. "What do I do about my clothes and robes?" Mia looked down, grabbing onto her futuristic clothing that she had been wearing when she knocked over all of the time turners.

Professor McGonagall smiled at her before saying, "I guess we'll have to take you to Diagon Alley before classes start once everyone returns from break. Until then I'm sure I can find you some old robes."  
Professor McGonagall looped her arm through Mia's and began leading her towards the staircase when Professor Dumbledore spoke to her once more.

"Mia, I trust you'll fit in quite well for the duration of time you stay with us," he said, giving her a quick reassuring smile. Even though his smile almost convinced her, Mia was still more than skeptical about her stay in the past.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary: What happens when you go back in time twenty-three years, and before you can return to your own time you fall in love? Trouble, that's for sure. **

* * *

Chapter Two

Two days after Mia had arrived in the past and only a day before everyone returned from holiday Professor McGonagall took Mia to Diagon Alley to get everything that she would be needing for the remainder of her sixth year that she would be finishing in the past.

"Now, Mia, everyone will be expecting you to address me as your grandmother outside of class, so you should make it a habit. In class I will still be Professor McGonagall to you, just the same as the rest of the students." Mia nodded in response to Professor McGonagall's words.

"What about outside of school completely?" she asked as she walked down the unfamiliar street. Diagon Alley in her time had new stores due to most of them being destroyed during the war, and obviously there was no Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, since the boys were still in school. Mia had been a frequent customer in the store, often listening about how George had lost his ear and his brother. It was a sad story that made Mia weep every time she heard it. Hopefully, I'll be back in my own time before I have to experience it myself, she thought.

"You may call me Minerva, but only outside of Hogwarts." Mia nodded in understanding as the pair entered a shop that sold robes and other clothing. McGonagall bought Mia the necessities, including some clothes to wear around the castle on weekends and pajamas.

"Do you have your wand with you?" McGonagall asked Mia as the two strode down the alley towards the bookstore.

"Yeah. It must've been in my pocket when the time turners busted. I don't know what I'd do without it," Mia said, expressing her relief that she was still in possession of her wand.

"What classes were you taking, dear?" McGonagall asked as they entered the bookstore.

"Um, I was taking N.E.W.T. level Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Ruins. My mum always said I was bright for a Gryffindor," she explained.

"Those are the classes I'll have you enrolled in fro tomorrow. You'll be joining the other sixth and seventh years in your classes, so try to make friends. It will help you greatly ," McGonagall told her as she piled books into Mia's arms.

"But Dumbledore said-" Mia began, only to be cut off.

"I'm aware of what Dumbledore said, but if you don't want anyone to be suspicious you need to act like a normal student at Hogwarts. Not an antisocial teenage girl." Mia nodded and followed after the woman as she quickly marched up one aisle of books and back down another.  
"But-"

"No buts, young lady," McGonagall snapped.

"Sheesh. You're starting to sound like my actual Gran," Mia muttered. Mia silently followed McGonagall around for the rest of the day, only speaking when necessary.

Mia pulled out the few Galleons that had been in her pocket before they left and entered the shop where they sold owls. Mia immediately took a liking to a loud owl that screeched until the letter was answered, at least that's what the owner told her, and she paid for the owl herself, having something to keep her company for the next few months that she was stuck in the past.

When all of the shopping was finished the two apparated back to the castle.

"Mia," McGonagall called as Mia began to head up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. "Sleep well. Tomorrow is going to be hectic."

"You, too, Professor." Mia turned around and began to climb the stairs, coming closer to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Fortuna Major." Once the Fat Lady's portrait swung open she climbed in, instantly feeling the heat of the fire place on her exposed skin. She completely ignored the few students that lingered in the common room and made her way to her dorm room. All of the other sixth years had gone home for the holidays, but being from the future left Mia with no other option but to stay at the castle until the term began.

…

Mia napped for some hours until the sound of girls entering her room woke her. "Who are you?" Mia heard. She opened her eyes to see a small red head only a few inches from her face. She let out a muffled shriek and back away from the girl. "Hi, I'm Gracie," the girl said, holding her hand out for Mia to take.

"I'm Mia O- I mean Mia McGonagall," Mia said, quickly recovering from her slip up.

"Whoa, like Professor McGonagall?" the girl asked. Two other girls stood behind her with weary eyes.

"Uh, yeah. She's my Gran." The girl's eyes bugged out of her head. Mia was slightly frightened by the girl, but all fear washed away when she began to speak to Mia once again.

"That's like totally wicked. I didn't even know that she was married," the girl gushed. "What's it like being related to a professor."

"It's absolutely crazy," Mia replied. The girl bounced up and down in delight, and Mia laughed wholeheartedly for the first time since being stuck here.

"Well, I already told you, I'm Gracie, and that's Hannah and Mary. They're not exactly as outgoing as me."

"No one is as outgoing as Gracie," the blond, Hannah said. Gracie rolled her eyes and pulled me up from the bed.

"You should change into your robes. The start of term feast is going to begin soon."  
With her words Mia quickly changed and the four girls were heading down the stairs towards the Great Hall, along with many other students. Many students gave Mia odd looks, but she chose to ignore most of them.

Before the feast Dumbledore gave a speech about the start of the new term, but Mia hadn't expected him to call her out. "Along with the new rules, we have a new student joining us from Beauxbatons. Mia McGonagall, please stand." Mia's face flushed as she stood and all eyes turned on her. "Miss McGonagall will be joining us for the remainder of the year, and we trust you'll all make her feel welcome. Thank you, and enjoy the feast!"

Mia sat down next to Gracie and hid her face in her hands. "That was so embarrassing." Gracie laughed loudly, drawing even more attention to the group.

"It wasn't that bad. Trust me, I've done some pretty awful things to get myself embarrassed," she said with a small laugh.

"She has. It would probably take hours just to explain everything that she's done," Mary replied with a large, knowing grin. Mary's eyes darted to something behind Mia , and her smile grew even larger. "Hello, Oliver."

Mia turned around and was shocked to be met with the most intoxicating brown eyes she's ever seen. "Did ya hear? Potter's got himself a Firebolt. No one'll be able to stop him now," the boy chiped, obviously happy about the news. The boy, Oliver suddenly turned to Mia. "You like Quidditch?" Mia nodded, afraid she would be loss for words if she tried to speak. "Good, you'll enjoy watching Gryffindor win the cup this year then."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Wood. Remember when that happened last time?" Hannah raised an eyebrow to emphasis her point.

"Yeah, yeah. But that was only because Potter was in the infirmary during the game, otherwise we would've won the cup that year, too."

"What about last year? You were absolutely positive Gryffindor would win," Gracie added.  
Oliver's lips fell into a frown at the mention of the previous year. "The only reason we didn't win is because Quidditch got cancelled."

"Yeah, and then you moped around like a sad little boy," Hannah giggled. Mia couldn't help herself from laughing, and it earned her a glare from Oliver.

"Hey! Don't laugh. You don't know what it's like to have something so important just taken away from you," he said, defending himself. Mia immediately frown. She wanted so badly to just go home, but no. She was stuck here in nineteen-ninety-four.

"Actually, I do. Now, if you'll excuse me." Mia got up from the table and pushed past Oliver, heading for the doors. She couldn't stay when tears threatened to fall down her face. She had almost reached the staircase when a hand held onto her arm, pulling her back.


End file.
